It is widely accepted that the strength of conventional concrete is strongly coupled to the strength of the aggregate material included therein. Ultimately, the strength of conventional concrete is limited by the strength of the aggregate, so opportunities to enhance the strength of concrete are rooted in the development of high-strength aggregate. Recent progress in aggregate development, hinging in part on the development of shaped aggregate, indicates that high- strength porcelain offers a unique opportunity for the development of high-strength concrete. However, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, preliminary testing of concretes including a dispersed high- strength porcelain aggregate phase in a Portland cement matrix indicated that the fracture path strongly favored the interface between the aggregate and the cement paste, signaling that better bonding of the cement paste to the aggregate would assist in the efficient transfer of the aggregate strength to the concrete composite. Thus, to better utilize porcelain as concrete aggregate, there remains a need for providing a better bond between the porcelain aggregate material and the cementitious matrix. The present invention addresses this need.